


Suck It Nerfherder

by AFY2018



Series: WynHaught [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 4x02, AU, F/F, G!P, Nicole g!p, Scratching, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, WynHaught - Freeform, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFY2018/pseuds/AFY2018
Summary: “Uhh… that staircase s*x scene but with Wynonna and Nicole?” ~ RennyWilson
Relationships: Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: WynHaught [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025232
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Suck It Nerfherder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



“-Gone.” Wynonna sprung up at the bottom of the stone staircase. She patted her legs and arms, then her chest, “The gang’s all here. Waverly… Doc!” She raced down the steps, but slipped on the very next uneven layer of stone, skidding face-first to the bottom until she kissed the snow. “Nuts.” Again, she got to her feet, not even minding the blood that dripped down her chin as she sprinted from the woods. “Okay, Waverly, Doc… Nicole… Eve…”

Wynonna repeated the names, she needed to recall the events in the frozen Garden, hoping that it all wasn’t some fever dream. She stumbled her way to the homestead to find it a shadow of what it once was. The house was pitch black without any smoke siphoning out of the decrepit chimney. Her heart sank to the pit of her stomach at the thought of her possibly being the only one to survive the zombie apocalypse. Earp took a breath, back to square one, she needed to gather the troops and do a quick recon of the city now that the world was Bulshar free.

CRACK

Wynonna ducked behind the barn, more than furious at someone firing upon her on her own property. She went for her hip. “Gone,” she repeated with a vexed slam of her head against the rotting wooden wall.

“EAT SHIT, SHIT EATER!” a familiar voice cried.

Earp’s eyes went wide as she dove out cover. “Nicole HAUGHT!”

“What the-”

Wynonna jogged up to her, “Oh, you inglorious bastard! You’re alive!” She wrapped her hands around the back of her neck and pulled her in for a sure kiss. Nicole instantly pulled back, curiously regarding her partner. “What, am I not allowed to kiss my baby mama?”

“No, I mean yes. Err-”

Wynonna cut her off with a bruising kiss and Nicole set down her shotgun to wrap her arms around her. Her heart raced and pounded until she felt like she was going to have a heart attack or throw up. Everything came rushing in all at once as she found herself almost in tears while they embraced.

“Did I miss out on anything Rick?” Earp joked.

“Rick?”

“Grimes?”

“What are you talking about?” Nicole guffawed.

“It’s like talking to Castiel.”

“I understand that reference.”

Earp kissed her again, letting out a playful yelp when Nicole swept her up. She locked her legs around her core and her arms around the back of her neck as Haught walked them into the house.

“God I missed you,” Nicole confided in desperation.

She set her girlfriend on the old dresser in the hallway and kissed her neck, dragging her lips down lower and lower. Wynonna kicked off her shoes then tossed her leather jacket to the ground while her partner was preoccupied with fondling the once familiar curves of her body.

She pulled her jaw back up for another peck. “Curb yourself, baby.”

Nicole looked at her in stubborn annoyance but conceded to her request and rested her head against her thudding heart. For a moment, this was all she wanted, but it passed almost as quickly as it came when she felt a set of teasing teeth nibble at her ear lobe. A low rumble echoed in her chest before a laugh finally rolled out.

“I can’t help myself when you’re doing that.”

“Well, I guess I can’t help myself either,” she hummed by her ear. “We’re the perfect pair.”

Nicole smirked at her words and helped her out of her trousers. She pulled her close to the edge and gazed up at Wynonna before finally sliding her hand up her center, eliciting a shivering chuckle from her. Haught carefully watched her when she finally pushed her underwear to the side and dipped her finger in. Wynonna’s quiet groans sent a spark vibrating from her stomach to her toes.

She slipped another finger in, soon adding a third after, and relishing in the unbridled moans she finally drew from her. Nicole stroked the spongy muscles that pulsed and squeezed her fingers, not caring about any mess they made. Wynonna gripped her shoulders tight enough to leave nail marks on her traps before dropping her head back in pleasure. Haught finally slipped her pinky in and drew even louder moans from her.

Wynonna felt that familiar itching pleasure build in her stomach and groin, only exacerbated as Nicole drove her fingers deeper. It became almost impossible to stifle her sounds and ecstatic state. She balled her hand in Nicole’s sweater and covered her mouth with the other.

A slurry of curse words and pleas finally culminated in Wynonna’s release. She threaded her hands through Nicole’s locks, squirming while battling her body until she regained control over herself.

“I love you,” she gasped.

“I love you, too.” Nicole glanced at her dripping fingers and kissed her temple, quickly getting pulled in for a more amorous kiss. “God, I missed you.”

Wynonna took a moment to catch her breath before overtaking her partner. She broke free of her entrapped placement on the wardrobe and backed Nicole into the banister. Haught stumbled up the stairs before finally landing on her ass at her partner’s feet. She regarded Wynonna in all of her half-naked beauty, reveling at her Adonis-like figure as she peeled off her remaining clothes. Nicole swiftly followed suit and left her winter vestments on the railing.

Earp knelt before her partner, leaving warm kisses on her thighs and hip, going higher and only stopping to tease her breasts before simply kissing Nicole. She focused on their breathing and battling heartbeats before relaxing against her chest. Wynonna felt Haught throb against her hip, quickly fueling a second wind in her. She smirked against her lips and shifted into her lap.

Nicole closed her eyes as she was fully enveloped in her, gripping Earp’s lats tightly and dropping her head straight into the edge of a step.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Wynonna quickly inquired.

“Yes,” she breathlessly confirmed, “I’m fine.” Earp couldn’t help but chuckle at her desperation. “What?”

“Nothing,” she assured her, “you’re just cute when you’re all haught and bothered.”

“Oh my god, I can’t-” Nicole huffed out a chuckle and shook her head.

Her partner began to ride her, sending warm shivers up and down her spine. She felt so embarrassingly close to coming no matter how much she tried to resist her orgasm. Nicole’s brows furrowed and she kept curling and uncurling her toes to keep her at least a tad distracted. She propped herself up on an elbow and drew her closer, sucking her breast into her mouth and letting her tongue roll and glide over her nipple.

Wynonna gripped onto the banister and step to keep her balance while she tried to retain her speed. She was swiftly pressed up against the creaky banister by her partner. Paralyzed in pleasured shock, Wynonna wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck while she screwed her against the railing. She dug her nails into the back of her neck before clamping her teeth around her throat. Her heart pounded in her chest at the aching pleasure that built up within her. 

Nicole gripped even harder to the old wooden rail, feeling the paint chip off in her hand, and rolled her hips harshly into her partner. “Oh my god,” she hissed as electric ecstasy raced up and down her legs, burning out in the plantar muscles of her feet when she came. “Jesus Christ.”

Nicole pulled out and gazed down at her partner, only taking a brief moment to look away when she rested next to Wynonna.

“I love you,” she confided. “I just hope I don’t wake up this time.”

“Well, I can assure you that this isn’t a dream,” Earp joked back, pinching her shoulder.

“Hey!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the fic! Leave kudos and a comment!


End file.
